New Beginnings
by crazykelly101
Summary: Alexa Carson's life has recently been turned upside down. A need for a sudden career change has her cross paths with Derek Morgan, an FBI agent and single father of two young daughters. As she enters the life of this small family, things will begin to change. Alexa and Derek must learn that you have to move on from the past before you can have a happy future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything to due with Criminal Minds. I only own my original characters (Alexa, Emma, and Kylie.) **

**As you will come to find out, this is an AU story in which Derek Morgan was married, and had two daughters. His age is also altered. For this story, he is thirty-two. He still works as an FBI agent at the BAU, and all the other BAU characters will be included in this story.**

* * *

Alexa Carson sat at her kitchen table, still shaking and visibly distraught after what had just happened at the hospital. She finally willed herself to get up and change out of her scrubs, folding them and putting them, along with a pile of other things, into a box, stuffing it in the back of her closet.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she made her way into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, mascara running down her face, puffy red blue eyes, blonde hair falling out of its ponytail, she was an absolute mess.

Reality was sinking in. Her dreams of a career in the medical field were gone, shattered by a stupid mistake, and at the age of only twenty-six. But it was time to move on, she decided. A new job, a fresh start, it was just what she needed.

* * *

Derek Morgan sat at his kitchen table, head in his hands as it felt like the front door was still shaking from the slam it had just endured. Another nanny gone. This one had only lasted a few days before realizing the full extent of the job. She had given him a piece of her mind, for not fully disclosing the extent of the situation, before packing up and leaving right then.

He finally stood up and walked into the living room, beginning to pace as he tried to figure out what to do next. His eyes caught the large picture on the wall, of two smiling little girls. If you didn't know any better, you wouldn't think they were sisters. Emma, who was now five years old, had light brown hair and blue eyes, the spitting image of her mother. Kylie, two years younger than her sister, on the other hand, had dark brown hair and brown eyes, getting the Morgan genes in that aspect.

He forced himself to get on the computer, and placed another ad for a live-in nanny. Just as he posted it, his phone rang. He sighed, seeing that it was Garcia. Another case. It must be important, he thought, if she's calling at ten o'clock at night. After hearing the all-too-familiar "be here ASAP," he called his neighbor, Andrea in desperation. Thankfully, she agreed to come over and stay with the girls, as she usually did in between new nannies.

Maybe this time it would be different, Derek thought, as he made his way into first Emma's, and then Kylie's rooms. After kissing them each on the forehead, he reluctantly made his way out the door. This next nanny had to work out. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

* * *

******So, I know that I have started a bunch of stories that I have not yet finished, but believe me, I am working on it! It's summertime and I have a lot more free time on my hands. Check out my other stories: Here I Go and its sequel Here We Go, An Untraditional Love Story, It Started With Coffee, and Moving On and Letting Go.**

******Let me know what you think of this story. I would love feedback, reviews, ideas, etc.**

******I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter of New Beginnings. More will be coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything to due with Criminal Minds. I only own my original characters (Alexa, Emma, and Kylie.)**

**As you will come to find out, this is an AU story in which Derek Morgan was married, and has two daughters. His age is also altered. For this story, he is thirty-two. He still works as an FBI agent at the BAU, and all the other BAU characters will be included in this story.**

* * *

As she scrolled through the classifieds on her phone, Alexa sipped her coffee and tapped her foot against the table at the coffee shop. Nothing jumped out at her as something that she would actually consider as a career. She was beginning to think all was lost, until one headline out. **LIVE-IN NANNY NEEDED ASAP!**

Being a nanny was how Alexa had put herself through college. She had done that until she got her RN degree and the job at the hospital. She had loved working with kids, but had never thought of it as an actual career

So, against her better judgement, she clicked through and found the phone number to set up an interview. Dialing the number, it only took a few rings for a cheerful woman to answer the phone.

"Penelope Garcia speaking," the chipper woman said.

"Hi, my name is Alexa Carson. I saw your ad online and wanted to set up an interview," Alexa replied, trying to sound as professional as possible in a loud, crowded coffee shop.

"Oh, right," Penelope responded, "Mr. Morgan, that's who your employer will be, should you get the job, he is out of town at the moment, but his flight gets in a couple of hours, so I can set your appointment for tonight at eight o'clock, if that works for you."

"That sounds great," Alexa said.

After getting the details of where the interview would take place, Alexa hurried home to finish up her resume. After changing into a floral print dress and light cardigan, she drove to the location Penelope had given her.

* * *

Derek Morgan had just gotten the girls to bed and was trying to straighten up the living room before the first (and only) nanny candidate arrived. He had put Penelope in charge of setting up the interviews, and she had been way too eager to accept.

The doorbell rang, and he quickly made his way to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. The woman on the other side gave him a small smile.

"Hi Mr. Morgan," Alexa said, suddenly feeling very nervous, especially since this man was very attractive.

"Please, call me Derek," he replied, "Come in."

Making their way into the living room, Alexa sat on the couch, with Derek sitting in a chair across from her

"Here's my resume," Alexa began, grabbing the folder from her bag and handing it to him.

Derek took a minute to look it over, impressed by what he saw.

"So I see you were a nanny before," he said.

"Yes," Alexa replied, "For four and a half years. That's how I put myself through college."

"And for the past three years you've been working at Washington General Hospital as an RN," Derek said, sounding surprised, "Why the sudden career change? If you don't mind me asking."

"I guess I just needed a change of pace," Alexa quickly responded, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Well, you're definitely overqualified for the position," he stated, "But this job, it's not exactly easy."

"Yes, I read in the ad that it would be a live-in position," said Alexa.

"Yes, but that's not exactly it," Derek continued, "My field of work has me out of town a lot. So you would be home with the girls by yourself for the majority of the time."

"May I ask what the field of work is Mr. Morgan?" Alexa asked.

"I told you to call me Derek," he smiled, "But I work for the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We take cases all over the country, hence me being out of town."

Alexa raised her eyebrows in surprise, but then cleared her throat and continued on, "Mr. I mean, Derek, I believe that I could handle the position, if I get it that is."

"I already had my friend, who's a technical analyst for the BAU, run a background check on you, and there weren't any red flags," Derek said, "So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to offer you the position."

"That sounds perfect, actually," Alexa smiled.

"You'll have to meet the girls first, of course," he continued, "I wouldn't want to leave them with someone that they didn't like or get along with."

"Of course," Alexa nodded understandingly.

"Would you be available to come by tomorrow morning, around 10?" Derek asked, "I could introduce you to the girls and show you where you would be staying."

"10 would be great," she replied, another shy smile coming to her face, "Thank you for your time Mr. I mean, Derek."

* * *

He walked her to the door, and after she'd left, he watched her get into her car and drive away. Something about her just seemed right. To be their nanny, of course. However, he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. If he would have been looking for someone, Alexa would've been the type of girl he would go out with. That thought, though, quickly left his mind after he reminded himself that she was going to be the girls' nanny, nothing more.

This was going to be a new start for Alexa. She was ready to do something different. Anything would be better than going back to the hospital and facing the very thing, the very mistake, that had made her quit in the first place. Something about Derek made her feel, safe, as crazy as that might sound. She had only known him for a few hours, and now, she was going to take care of his kids, basically 24/7. This was something that she needed though. She had to leave her past behind her and continue on to create a new future.


End file.
